Love Among The Pizza Boxes
by HobsonsChoice
Summary: The worlds of Riku and Shayla collide through a late night call from the observatory to the local Pizza Hut which sends the two into the awkward realm of romance. Learn about destiny and why people fall in love in... Love Among the Pizza Boxes. Riku X OC.
1. Chapter 1

Shayla

The stars are so bright above… Too bad they're inside. Just holograms on the ceiling. The real ones are so much better.

I'd just escaped from my boss for an extended lunch break to come out to the closed observatory and check out the stars that never change. The mainland's sleepy this time of year so no one at the observatory but me and my fellow co-workers.

Off-season.

I look up at the big dipper.

Search for the little dipper.

Orion's Belt from the rough seats pinned to the floor.

I stare at the swirling masses and clusters of stars and distant galaxies and then at a shirtless man.

Wait… What?

That's not supposed to be there.

Part of the observatory has windows covering it, and as it turns out, the windows face the windows of an apartment building. One that has a shirtless man in it. A shirtless man with nice abs. And pecks. And nice… Everything. Then he disappears as quickly as he'd taken off his shirt.

Well. Back to the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Riku

Pizza Hut. There's a dead end job if I ever knew one.

Driving the dark streets of the mainland at night because some girl wanted pizza delivered to the observatory. Of all things – the observatory.

My least favorite part of working for Pizza Hut is the fricking hat they make us wear. What the fridge. And the shirt. I don't like the shirt.

Anyways. I'm at the door to the observatory now. So I knock twice. Wait a little.

No answer.

So I knock again.

A girl opens the door. She's got short dark brown hair. She's got a heart shaped face, and eyes so blue they almost look purple.

"Delivery,"I say sarcastically, with a half hearted smile.

It's pretty late at night. I'm tired. Sue me for being pissy.

"Sweet. Thanks dude," she says, fully awake and grabs the box. "How much?"

"Ten." Hey, just like the time. I'm so glad my shift is over in two minutes.

"Kay…" She fishes through her pockets and pulls out a ten and a few more bills for tip.

I click my tongue on the roof of my mouth. "Awesome. Enjoy your pizza."

"Thanks. Have a nice night."

I nod, tip my hat towards her jokingly, and begin to walk away, not putting the hat back on. I don't like the hat.


	3. Chapter 3

Shayla

I watch the poor guy slump away slowly into the night and I can't help but call out, "Hey!"

He stops dead in his tracks, then turns around. He blinks once. "Yes?"

"Do you wanna come in for a slice of pizza? You look beat."

He sighs, then shrugs, and walks back over to the entrance, holding his Pizza Hut hat in one hand.

I smile at the dude. Pizza Hut. Bummer.

I walk inside with the pizza box- pepperoni and olive- and close the door behind him.

"So… What's your name Pizza Hut?"

He smirks half-heartedly, tiredly, and responds, "Riku. And yours?"

"Shayla. Hey, you like pepperoni?"

"It's only the best pizza topping ever invented."

I smile again, "I respect that sentiment." I mosey on over to the empty staff-kitchen area thing. There isn't one person left in the building but myself and Riku the pizza boy. All the other employees are old farts with curfews and meatloaf to get home to. Me? I'm a free spirit with no bedtime and no meatloaf to heat up.


	4. Chapter 4

Riku

She's weird. Very weird. Different than Kairi. Kairi doesn't like pepperoni, for one. And she's too busy trying to get Sora to make out with her to notice me. So I'm kinda over her. Sora can have her. I don't like girls who don't like pepperoni anyways.

The staff room is weird. It's cold. And empty. And our footsteps echo. It makes me feel… alone. I don't like that feeling.

"So what're you doing here so late?" I ask her. I'm curious. It's ten at night on a Thursday and Shayla's at the observatory.

Once again – weird.

"I'm researching… And playing with the telescopes while my boss isn't around." She smiles sheepishly and slides the pizza box onto a little laminate table. What a lonely table it is.

"Nice…" I go to sit in a lonely little white plastic chair. … I take that back. It has a buddy on the other side of the table. "Astronomy is cool."

I sound retarded when I'm tired.

Like I can't form a sentence right. And I have weird thoughts. As though I'm tripping on acid.

Which I'm not, for those of you at home wondering.

"Mmhm," she hums and throws a paper plate at me like a Frisbee.

I reach for it. It hits me in the forehead.

Damn my eyesight. I think I need glasses.

"Ouch," I say, three seconds after it hits me, like a retard.

A year or so with a blindfold on did me wonders. Glad I did that.

"A-are you OK?" she looks at me with an unsure look on her face. One that says: Do you know that you might be retarded?

I sigh and set the paper plate on the lonely table. I nod. Close my eyes. Almost fall asleep.

Then I wake back up because my head begins to loll to the side a bit.

I hate it when that happens. It used to happen to me all the time in French class.

"My boss hates me." I sit up a little, and open the box of pizza.

Just my luck. She ordered olives.

Oh well. I take a piece of pizza, set it on my plate, and begin to pick the olives off, one by one, and set them on the side of my plate.

"Sorry…" she mumbles and grabs a slice for herself and we kinda just sit there. Chewing. At the lonely table. Silently- besides the chewing.

She eats weird. She folds the pizza in half. Then rolls it up. And shoves the whole thing in her mouth. Blissfully unaware that it's very unladylike.

I used to do that. When I was like, fifteen.

Sora still does it. Of course he does. Kairi watches him when he eats pizza. Watches him like a hawk. An obsessive hawk. An obsessive hawk who wishes he was eating her face rather than the pizza.

At least, that's how I see it. Kairi's changed a lot. It kinda makes me sad.

Where'd that cute little girl that I used to have a crush on go?

Out the window. And into oblivion.

Oh well. Back to the present.

Shayla's kinda cute. Maybe I can start thinking about her instead of Kairi.

And so I do.

She has pizza sauce on the corner of her mouth. I don't think she notices though.

I chuckle.

"Funny?" She tilts her head.

I point at her mouth. Not obnoxiously, like a little kid would. No. I just barely lift my arm. I learned at age sixteen that that is the correct way to point at someone. It's not as rude.

"You've got some pizza sauce on your mouth." I don't know why, but I find my statement funny. So I laugh again. Then try and make myself stop. Because I'm beginning to sound like a retard again.

Great first impression, Riku. … Real smooth.

"Oh." She swipes at the corner of her mouth with her knuckle. "Thanks…"

I nod slowly. Sigh. Pick up another piece of pizza. Pick off the olives. Sigh. Eat the pizza.

I hate awkward silences. And another gay baby was born.

"So…"

"Uhm…" I sigh again. I have wonderful skills when it comes to conversations. So I decide to go with a standard question. Even though it sounds kinda weird. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen. Just turned." She grins.

You know how I said earlier that Shayla was kinda cute? Well, let me amend that statement: she is very cute. And weird. And she likes pepperoni.

Stick that in your juice box and suck it, Kairi.

God, I'm tired.

God, I hate rejection.

Hi everyone! I forgot to say this earlier, but this is a story that my friend and I are working on together. She does all of Riku's thoughts and actions for the most part and I do Shayla's. So yeah.

Anyways…

Those review things are cool and both myself and my co-conspirator would love, love, love it if you could take the time to give us some feedback. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. And if you don't. Too bad. We're still going to be updating because we have 18,000 some words and 90 pages so far and we're not even that far into the story. It's gonna be a long one. So. Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

Shayla

There's another reeeeeeally awkward silence.

"So. How old are you?" I try to sound bright and happy. But this dude's a drag.

I think he was mocking me when he answered, "Nineteen. Just turned." Either that or he was honestly trying hard to sound happy.

Is he high? Maybe just tired. Gram tells me to think the best of everyone. So… I'll just stick with tired for now…

He stares at his half-eaten pizza slice. Then looks up at me. "So… Ever thought of becoming an astronaut?"

"No thank you. I prefer not floating. Especially while peeing. The thought of having gravity-defying pee has never been appealing… Ever thought of not being a pizza delivery boy?"

Well that sounded kind of mean. Oops. Sorry Gram.

"No thank you. The thought of not being able to wear this frickin awesome hat is just unbearable," he says, obviously being sarcastic, and gestures with the hat in his hand.

"Well it is a mighty fine hat I must say…"

He laughs. Wow. Well. Uhm… Can you spell hot?

"But in all seriousness – my dad's the owner of the one I work at. He tortures me with a life of pizza. I know the whole history of Pizza Hut. By heart. So if ever you want to know the story, just give me a call."

Was that an invitation? No… No. I think he was just being funny. Does that mean I should laugh? No. Be sympathetic? No…

"How fun for you." There. That's what I decided on. How gay was that. 


	6. Chapter 6

Riku

She seems confused. Like she doesn't know what to say.

And it's beginning to confuse me. I don't like being confused. Especially when I'm tired. Not a good combination.

I scratch my wrist awkwardly, then pick up my pizza slice and eat the rest of it.

"Do you have any soda?" I ask.

Crap. I sounded kinda rude there.

Oh well.

"Uhm… Yeah." She got up and went to the fridge. Opened it. "Root beer… Beer beer… Sprite… Coke… Fresca… Don't think that counts as soda… The generic brand of Dr. Pepper… And… Yeah. Pick your poison."

I groan. "As tempting as beer sounds… I'm not yet old enough. And I refuse to get drunk tonight. That would suck. So root beer. It's the next best thing."

Did I really just talk about getting drunk?

I bet I sounded drunk.

Crap.

"Okay… Are you sure? Root beer's un-caffeinated."

No caffeine? Screw you, root beer.

"Coke then. It's got sugar. And caffeine."

I sound retarded. What is with me tonight?

Must be the full moon.

… The full moon last week.

Whatever. Side effects take a while to soak in sometimes.

Shut up, Riku. You sound retarded.

Must be the full moon.

Shayla comes back to the table with a Coke and a Fresca (Not soda). She slides the coke over to me.

"Thanks." And I crack the can open and chug it.

That must've been attractive.

"Did you know that Coke used to be made with cocaine?" she asks.

I stop mid-chug and begin to choke.

Well. You learn something new every day.

I cough. A lot. Stupid Coke.

"Oh. Sorry.'' She chokes on a laugh and continues when my coughing fit is over. "Well. You ever wonder why Coke's so popular? Instant happy maker. I remember my Dad told me one time about the samples they used to hand out and they'd go back in line for another swig."

"So… I'm drinking liquid cocaine right now?" That would suck. Drugs are for losers.

"False. After a while, they figured out that it's not the best idea to put cocaine in the soda."

I chuckle. Raise my Coke can in a toast. Drink the rest.

"That's good news."

"Yeah." She hasn't opened her Fresca yet.

I kinda stare at the can of Fresca for a second.

Staring's rude, Riku. Bad Riku.

I look up at the clock on the wall. What a lonely clock.

Stop thinking that, Riku!

It's about ten thirty now.

A lot of time must've passed during those awkward silences.

I sigh, and look at my shoes. I have big feet.

"Riku…?"

"Mmm…?" I muttered suddenly. A caveman noise.

Me Riku. Me tired. Me need sleep.

I look up at her. "Yes?"

"Do you need a ride home?"

Now that's something you don't hear every day.

Usually, the guy will ask the girl if she needs a ride home. Then she'll say yes. Then, when they pull up, he'll walk her to the door. And then he kisses her. And in some movies, the door opens and the dad is standing there. Then the guy gets severely injured. Or just kicked off the property.

Shut up, Riku.

"That'd be awesome."

"Alrighty. You ready to go?"

I groan and stand up.

The staff room is cold.

"Ready."

"Follow me, pizza boy."


	7. Chapter 7

Shayla

I make my way out to the embarrassing pink car I got for my sixteenth birthday. A Charger. As much as I love it… It's pink. And I'm going to be driving around with a cute boy in it.

Well. Here goes.

Maybe he won't notice its neon pink. Like a Malibu Barbie car. But a really pimped out Malibu Barbie car.

I unlock the car manually and get in, then listen for Riku getting into the passengers' seat.

He slides in. He has an amused grin on his face.

"Shut up."

"Well then." Riku stifles laughter as he puts his seatbelt on.

"Uh huh."

Shoot.

He saw the pink in the dark.

Poop head.

I start the car, "Where to…?"

Riku points to his right, poking at the car window. "Just down the road a bit."

"Uh…"

Wow.

Down the road.

And he needs a ride why?

Maybe he wanted to be in a car alone with me…?

No.

Maybe he's a pervert? A rapist?

No.

No no no no no.

Calm the hell down.

I push gently on the gas pedal with the word rapist going through my mind.

Riku doesn't last a minute. He passes out against the window. He's snoring. It isn't obnoxious, though. Sort of like a weird humming.

Is it wrong to think that his snore is kinda cute?

Also. Is it wrong to stare at a person when they're sleeping?

I hope not.

Drive woman, drive!

Toe on the pedal…

Wait just a second.

Where am I going?

Do I want to wake him up? He looks so peaceful.

Wait.

What?

Yes.

Wake him up. He's a stranger in your car Shayla.

I poke his shoulder. "Pizza boy… Yoo hoo. Anybody in there?"

Riku kinda screams and jolts awake. He looks scared for a second. Then he calms down.

"Oh." He chuckles breathlessly. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. Tons of people have screamed at me before. No worries." I half-smile.

Tons of people have screamed at me?

"So. Where do you live?"

Crap.

I sound like a stalker.

Oh deary doodles.

"Uh…" He looks around a little then points at an oncoming street sign. "It's the next left."

"Okey dokey."

Oh God…

You are such a dweeb.

Will you ever sound cool?

I turn onto the street.

"Uhm…"

"It's the first building on your left."

"Cool."

I look at the building as I pull up to it. This is hot shirtless man's apartment…

Could it be?

Naw.

"Nice meeting you Pizza dude." I smile at Riku.


	8. Chapter 8

Riku

I don't really know how to respond. I'm out of it.

"Back at 'cha."

I sound retarded.

I wave once and shut the car door.

Was that too rude of a good-bye? Should I have said thank you?

Crap.

So. I walk back over and open the door again.

Smile weakly. "Uh… Hi."

Real smooth.

"Hi?"

"Just thought I should say thanks. For the pizza. And the ride home."

My eyes keep shifting around nervously. What the hell Riku?

Must be the full moon.

"You're very welcome. Nighty-night… Pound it." She sticks out her fist.

I stare at her fist. Blink once. Shrug.

What the hell.

Pound it. Whatever.

My hand is so much bigger than hers.

I feel like a giant.

I'm gonna go away now.

"G'night Shayla."

Then I close the car door again and walk to my apartment.

That was weird. Why do I want to turn around again?

Because your mind is fridged up and you're tired.

Because you miss her?

Shut up, Riku.

You're retarded. That's ridiculous.

And so cliché.

I don't like cliché.

Riku, your existence is one big cliché.

I'm talking to myself.

I'm tired.

Me Riku. Me need sleep.

God, I'm tired.

God, I hate rejection.

What the hell?

I pass out on my couch.


	9. Chapter 9

Riku

I'm better now.

It's about noon.

I woke up about five minutes ago.

Work in six hours.

Sexy.

I'm standing in my bathroom. I woke up without a shirt.

Wonder how the hey that happened?

Anyways. I'm leaning up against my sink. Staring at myself in the mirror.

I need a shower.

So I take one.

I don't know why I'm being so descriptive about my day.

It's not even that important.

So I'm leaning against my sink again. Supporting myself with my arms. A towel wrapped around my middle. I'm still sopping wet.

I glare at myself.

"What the hell was with you last night? She thinks you're a drug addict or something now. Nice going. You blew it. First with Kairi, now with Shayla."

Yes, I talk to myself after my showers.

Call it a self-pep talk, if you will.

Maybe she'll want more pizza tonight.

I doubt it.

Don't think you're gonna get a second chance, Riku.

She wants nothing to do with you now.

I groan. Push myself off the sink. Sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

Shayla

Morning routine.

Systematic.

Routines are healthy. Healthy and normal.

My routine it to haul my lazy butt out of bed at eight, turn on some music and do some aerobics.

Yes. Aerobics. Aerobics to the sound of techno.

Then heave my sweaty self into the shower, moisturize to prevent wrinkles, towel dry, go into the kitchen with still only a towel on. I like towels. They're freeing.

That's when I start to make pancakes. In my towel.

Blueberry pancakes today.

Cooking's soothing.

As therapeutic as a morning routine.

After scarfing down my masterpiece, I get dressed in the usual work attire. Jeans, a belt, undershirt, button up.

Time to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Riku

I hate the hat. Hate it so much.

I think I'm gonna start a petition against the hat.

Maybe I can convince my dad to burn them all.

I doubt it.

The mainland looks so much different during the day. It's bathed in sunlight with a light blue, cloudless sky, above the red-roofed houses.

Man. I'm a poet and I didn't know it.

I can make a rhyme anytime.

Shut up, Riku.

Ah, driving. Such a relaxing sport. The pizza I'm delivering is sitting in the passenger's seat. I was getting lonely so I put a seatbelt around it and named it Marshall.

Sora and Kairi are on Destiny Islands. I noticed that this morning when I passed the dock where we tie our boats. Only Sora's was gone, but Kairi always hitches a ride with him.

Shut up, Riku.

Work.

Marshall was successfully delivered with five minutes to spare.

I think I deserve a promotion.

Pizza Hut. Of all things.

Why me?

Sometimes I miss the darkness. I don't want to be possessed again. That'd be bad. I almost lost all my friends that way. But the darkness made me feel so powerful.

But friends are cooler than power. Power is for noobs.

Did I really just say noob?

I'm back at the Pizza Hut place again. I get out of my car. Open the door, and stand at the phone again. Wait for it to ring.

Five hours of nothing.

It's late at night again.

I need a vacation.


	12. Chapter 12

Shayla

It's late and I'm leaving the Observatory.

I thought about ordering pizza again.

But I decided not to.

I don't think Pizza dude wants to see me again.

I walk out to my car and see the silhouette of a man.

"Hey, baby."

"Don't call me that, Lance."

He appears from out of the darkness and gives me a snarky grin.

Lance is my boyfriend. I don't want him to be my boyfriend.

I can't seem to break it off. So I just don't talk to him or spend time with him.

Oh- and I de-friended him on facebook.

"You know you like it."

"No. Lance. No I don't."

How gay is the name Lance?

Can't believe this douche was my first love.

That's right Lance. You're a feminine hygiene product.

He decides to make a move. He slithers closer.

Douche. Don't get near me.

"Hey, baby," a voice says from behind me. A hand holds mine. "This guy giving you trouble?"

Who the hell is holding my hand?

And why in the hell did he call me baby too?

He leans down to whisper in my ear, "Just go along with it."

"Pizza Hut…" I murmur and my eyes widen slightly. "Hey." I force myself to smile like a love-sick crackhead.

Riku acknowledges the douche with a single, curt nod. "Who's this guy?"

"No one," I hum. Lance hates not being recognized as some important figure.

What. A. Douche.

I know what he is- A super-douche.

Lance takes up an aggressive pose where he puffs out his chest and then snarls, "Shayla… Who is this pansy?"

It's funny because Lance is like- oh… 5'9''? Maybe?

And then Pizza Hut's like 6'2''. Hmmm…

Riku just laughs. Laughs at how stupid Lance looks. He sobers up and glares down at Lance, towering over the little pansy douche bag.

"I don't know who the hell you are… But you best leave Shayla alone." He sounds almost demonic. "I have connections to the Mafia, you know."

Lance kinda snorts, but his eyes show a glint of fear.

"Lance. Leave. Go home. Don't bother me and my… boyfriend." Hopefully he didn't notice the pause.

Man this is weird. Though I kind of like the thought of having a big, hot, buff, protective boyfriend…

Shut up, Shayla.

Riku glares down at Lance again for a little while. "Well?" he says, raising his eyebrows.

Lance glares back, flips him the bird and slinks off into the shadows beyond the light poles.

My eyebrows raise too.

Wow.

What a child.

It's amazing that I once thought he was mature.

I think it was probably because he's eight years older than me.

Yeah. That's it.

"So… Seriously. Who is he?"

"That would be Lance. He's my ex-boyfriend. But I never officially broke up with him… I'm bad with that kind of stuff and I think he gets the gist." I shrug and then notice that Riku's still holding my hand. It's a nice hand. A big hand. I hope he doesn't stop.

Woah.

Hold the phone.

He's practically a stranger.

Oh. Crap.

I'm blushing now.

Riku laughs. And doesn't let go of my hand. It's like he knows.

Man.

He's cute.

"Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

Riku

Crap.

I'm holding her hand.

She's blushing. Why is she blushing?

I'm holding her hand.

But I barely know her.

I smile nervously- but try not to look nervous- and say, "You're, uh… You're welcome."

She smiles back, equally as nervous.

We stay like that for a second. Then I realize what I'm doing-again- and I pull my hand away swiftly.

That was kinda rude, Riku.

"So, uh…"I clear my throat. Scratch at the back of my head.

I feel retarded.

I kinda panic.

Find something to talk about… No more gay babies…

"Palm trees, right?"

Wow. Just wow.

Shayla just starts laughing. "Interesting topic, there."

I laugh too.

Didn't know what else to say.

Why must I see this girl when I'm tired?

I seem like a retard.

"Well. Palm trees certainly are very nice, if that's what you mean," she says.

Uh…Yeah.

"Yup. Nailed it. Exactly what I was going for."

Ugh. I need a vacation.

"How was work?" I ask. Try not to sound stupid. Work is a normal topic. A sane topic.

One that doesn't make me sound stupid.

"Good. Boring. I got to stay inside the theatre most of the time and listen to the same constellation video over and over. Then afterwards I got to clean some telescopes. How'd you fare?"

I shrug.

"Oh, you know. Driving around. Naming the pizza boxes. Jamming out to the fuzzy radio music in the crappy delivery car. The usual."

"Sounds fun." She says honestly it appears.

"It's a blast."

Haven't heard that phrase in a while.

Blast. Where'd they come up with that, anyway?

Kairi said it the other day. She was talking to Sora about facials.

No. Bad Riku. Kairi is no man's land. I'm not allowed to think about her anymore.

Let's think about Shayla.

"What are you thinking about?" Shayla asks, tilting her head to the side a little.

"The word 'blast' and facials."

Really Riku?

Aren't you smart. Go ahead and tell her.

Sound like a retard. See if I care.

Fine then. Give in to her little eye trick.

I think she's doing it on purpose. Staring at me with those almost-purple eyes like that. Like she's trying to hypnotize me or something. It's weird. And my spine is all tingley.

Now. Should I tell her to stop?

Naw. I kinda like it.

No. Bad Riku. Stop that. She's a stranger.


	14. Chapter 14

Shayla

Wow. He was honest.

That's… New.

Honest boys… I like that.

My hand's itching.

Itching to reach out and touch him.

No no no no no no.

That's not cool.

You stop that Missy.

Stop it right now.

…Aw but he's so cute and confused.

And honest.

"Facials are invigorating," I say.

That's the best thing you could come up with?

Weirdo.

What's your damage?

Everyone knows they're invigorating.

Then again, not everyone knows what the word invigorating means.

Let alone facials.

I bet people in Africa don't know what facials are… Or what invigorating means.

I should start a fund that provides people in Africa with facials.

And dictionaries.

Shayla. Don't you think maybe that's just a little racist?

Riku laughs.

"I wouldn't know," he says.

Blushing again.

"Well good. If you got facials that would either mean you have a girlfriend or you're gay."

Oh no.

Did I just say that in a roundabout way I think it's good he doesn't have a girlfriend?

Is it true?

No.

No.

Blushing harder.

Maybe.

He blinks. Then chuckles once.

"Well, I don't have a girlfriend. And I'm not gay."

Good.

What?- No.

Instead of saying that retarded thought. I nodded slowly.

Sexy.

Riku clears his throat awkwardly.

"So…" he says uncomfortably.

"Well. Know any good dance moves?"

Awesome.

You BOOB!

The self-hatred is almost overpowering now…

You silly little fool.

Rawr.

Shayla, you suck.

You're ruining this for us.

Us?

Since when did I become plural?

Well I guess it's 'we' now not 'I'.

So let me rephrase.

Since when did we become plural?

"Dancing," he says incredulously yet calmly at the same time. He takes a deep breath and expels it slowly as he says, "Dancing. Really?"


	15. Chapter 15

Riku

First she talks about a girlfriend.

Kairi. Sora will have a girlfriend soon.

It kinda pisses me off.

Kairi is….

Riku, don't you dare…

Kairi has turned out to be…

Riku! No!

A whore.

NOOOO!

Bad Riku.

And now: dancing.

Last time I danced was with…

NO! God Riku.

Get over it already.

I would scream, but that wouldn't be cool.

Cool. Calm. Collected. The occasional sophisticated.

That's me.

So no screaming.

"Not one for dancing, huh?" She smiles almost apologetically.

I chuckle nervously. Try not to sound nervous. Fail.

"Well…" Chuckle nervously again. God Riku you suck. "Not really…"

I'm scratching the back of my neck now. I do that when I'm nervous.

"Only the waltz. Which I'm not going to do in the observatory's parking lot."

"… Will you do it at Dunkin' Donuts?" She smiles again. Jokingly.

I smile back. Smile cockily in a joking way. Pause for a second with my breath caught in my throat.

Well.

Well?

What're you going to do, Riku?

"Is that… a twisted way of asking me on a date?"

Twisted.

Twisted?

Really?

Wow Riku. Aren't you a special one.

"Well. I'd call it cute… Or clever maybe. But, twisted. That works too. So whadaya say, Pizza Hut?"

What an awesome nickname.

Nicknamed after your frickin dead end job.

Sexy.

Now. If this were a movie, I'd smile, lean down and say in her ear, "yes."

I've been watching too many soap operas.

Yup. Calm, cool, collected Riku watches frickin soap operas with my best friend. His name is Alfred. He's a pineapple.

Wait – no. Sora's my best friend. Then Alfred. Then Shayla. Then Kairi.

"Sounds awesome. I've always wanted to waltz in Dunkin' Donuts." Then I smile a crooked smile.

I don't like my crooked smile. Because that's my genuine smile. And I don't like how the right corner of my mouth goes up higher than the left one.

"Great!" Then she returns the smile and began to walk out of the parking lot, leaving the Malibu Barbie car behind.

"Uh - …"

She has a nice smile. I like her smile better than mine. A lot.

"Shayla," I call uncertainly. Try not to sound uncertain. Fail.

"Yeah?" She spins around, head tilted to side like she usually does when she asks a question.

God, that's adorable.

Bad Riku.

"You, uh… You forgot Barbie's dream car."

Sigh.

Really?

Really Riku?

You suck. You suck and I hate you.

No. You love yourself, Riku. You are a sexy beast. Too sexy for Kairi. WAY too sexy for Kairi.

Really Riku?

No. Bad Riku.

Shut up, conscience. I'll name you Constance. Constance the conscience.

So shut up, Constance. I'm in no mood for your sass.

"Well- I thought we'd walk. It's a beautiful night in the neighborhood."

Mr. Rogers reference.

Nice.

"Oh," I say like a complete and utter genius. Scratch the back of my neck like an utter genius. Catch up to her.

I don't like running.

Ever since that one day in track.

My pants fell down.

Sora thought it would be awesome and extremely hilarious if he pulled a prank on me during the track meet.

So he did.

And he made my pants fall down.

At least I wasn't wearing those rainbow boxers my grandmother knitted for me.

Yes. Knit boxers. What a frickin turn-on.

"Right," I laugh a little. "I knew that."

She just grins in response.


	16. Chapter 16

Riku

I hate the lighting in Dunkin' Donuts.

It hurts my eyes.

I should've brought my glasses.

No. Then I would look like a tard.

And I can't look like a tard in front of Shayla.

So I'm sitting at one of the really germy and really brightly colored tables in Dunkin' Donuts.

Shayla's sitting across from me.

Sora is leaning on the counter where the register is, looking like a dweeb in his apron and paper hat.

Kairi's sitting on the counter in front of him, like an open invitation to stare at her butt. She was facing Shayla and I. Staring at me intently. Her amazing sapphire eyes were narrowed at me, determined to do… something. I dunno what.

Awkward.

"So, Riku, who's this?" Sora asks. He's not even paying attention to Kairi's butt that's all up in his business without his knowledge.

I open my big fat gob to say something, but breathe in deeply instead. Take a really long drink of my coffee to stall.

"I'm Shayla," she says pleasantly, "And who are you?" She blinks pleasantly and takes a pleasant little sip of her coffee.

I tap her on the hand to get her attention, then motion with two fingers for her to lean closer.

"I'm Sora," he says with a dorky grin and a thumb jab in his own direction.

Kairi giggles. "I'm Kairi."

"Hey, uh… Shayla? I need to ask you a favor." I speak in a very quiet voice so they can't hear us.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiles and takes another sip of her coffee before leaning in across the table and tilting her head.

"Yeah… I kinda need you to pretend you're my girlfriend. Just until we leave."

Well.

That was awkward and hard to say.

You see, I had earlier told Sora and Kairi that I had a girlfriend to make Kairi jealous. But, I never thought things through. Because the only other girl I know is a girl named Bethany.

Bethany works at Pizza Hut, too. She's sixteen and wears glasses and has a unibrow and a shaved head.

So the three year age difference would be a problem.

I'm not going to say anything about her looks.

Constance might.

But then she'll get angry.

"I'm game." She grins slyly, throws a glance at Sora and Kairi and takes my hand up in hers.

Oh. …. Oh.

I'm very warm now. And when I'm very warm my skin turns a reddish pink color.

So basically speaking I'm blushing like crazy.

And my palms are sweaty.

Shiz, I didn't think she'd agree.

My eyes are widening too.

I have to take a second to collect myself. So I chug the rest of my coffee.

Like it's going to help my body temperature issue.

Maybe I'll go ice fishing.

"Is she the girl you've been telling us about?" Sora asks.

Oh shiz.

"Thank you, Sora." I grumble at him.

Kairi giggles.

I take a deep breath. Throw my coffee cup at the trash can. Miss. Sigh. Fidget a little and draw little circles on the back of Shayla's hand.


End file.
